I Know You're Awake
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: What's going on, you ask? I don't know, and I don't want to know. All I know is that if that Russian guy finds out West and I are awake, we're dead! Inspired by a creepypasta I read once.


**Summary:** What's going on, you ask? I don't know, and I don't _want_ to know. All I know is that if that Russian guy finds out West and I are awake, we're dead! Inspired by a creepypasta I read once.

**Author's Note:** This fic features the German States mentioned in the game _Osoji Prussia _and/or the manga: Bavaria, Brandenburg, Hesse, Holstein, and Saxony, and is also my first ever first-person fic; I decided to give it a try.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or the thing I read. That is all.

* * *

**I Know You're Awake**

I'm lying in bed, underneath my Prussian blue covers, paralyzed with fear and feeling funny 'cause of this stupid fever as I hear the screams and shouts of my parents downstairs.

"_Ivan, please don't do this!" _my dad says. He sounds really scared. I'm scared 'cause Daddy never gets scared of anything. _"We'll get you the money, just leave me and my family alone!"_

"_Ivan, please stop!" _my mom screams as something is thrown.

I hear something falling and crashing to the living room floor. Then I hear my 2-year-old brother whimpering in his "big-boy" bed.

"Ssh," I say gently as I slowly creep out of my bed. I go over to West's bed, pick him up and take him into my bed. After all, I'm his big brother, so I've gotta protect him!

I hear the footsteps of my big brother Johan as he comes out of his room.

"Stay here," I tell my baby brother. I sneak out of bed again, and now Johan, Friedrich, Dieter, Axel and Kiefer are all out of bed and heading for the stairs.

"What's going on?" I ask in a scared voice. "Johan, what's going on?"

"Gilbo, go back to bed _now_," Johan says. He turns to the other four with me and tells them to go to bed, too. Johan's tone scares me, but I do as he says because he's the boss.

Friedrich, Axel, Dieter, Kiefer and I go back to bed. I get back in bed with West and pull the covers over us. We listen to more shouts and screaming.

"_Johan, go back to bed, son," _Daddy tells my big brother.

"_Who the hell are you?" _Johan asks this Ivan guy. I don't even know that the guy looks like, but I know that he's bad news.

West whimpers some more.

"Ssh, it's okay," I say while hugging my brother.

"_Just give me the money, and I'll go away, da," _a voice says. The voice has a thick accent; it might be Russian, I don't know, and I don't care. I just want the scary man to go away.

"_Ivan, please, just give us a little more time," _my dad pleads to the scary man.

"_You had plenty of time to get the money to me," _says Ivan. _"It's too late, da. No one double-crosses the Russian Mafia. Goodbye, Claus and Ellie."_

Just then, I hear the sound of something (or someone) being hit with a blunt object.

"_Claus! No, Claus, please wake up!" _my mom screams. She's crying now.

"_**Vati**__!" _Johan says. _"You bastard! You motherfucking bastard!"_ I assume he's yelling at Ivan now.

"_Wait…no, please, don't kill me!" _Mommy shouts.

"_**Mutti**__, run!" _Johan yells.

I hear my mom running and Johan screaming as he's hit over and over with whatever Ivan has in his hand. Then I don't hear him anymore. I can only assume Johan's dead now.

"_Johan!" _Mommy screams. _"Ivan, you bastard. Why?"_

"_Hey, I can't leave any witnesses," _says Ivan. _"Now, are you going to give me the money or not?"_

"_I'm sorry. We—I—don't have it," _says Mommy.

"_Then I have no choice but to kill you, da," _says Ivan. I can hear my mom screaming and crying as Ivan beats her. I start to cry but stop so I can be brave for my baby brother beside me.

Just then, I hear the sound of Friedrich running past my room and downstairs.

"No…don't go down there…" I whisper. I'm too scared to go out, so I stay put.

"_Oh, another one, da?" _says Ivan. Now I hear Friedrich screaming like Mommy and Johan were when Ivan hit them.

"Giwbo," West says. He's really scared now.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, along with the sound of something being dragged. I know it's Ivan walking, and my voice catches in my throat as I hear the man going into Johan, Friedrich and Dieter's room. The only one left in there was Dieter!

"No…" I whimper.

I hear Ivan dropping whatever he was holding on the floor and then attacking Dieter. At first I hear Dieter scream, but then there's no more sound. He's dead, too, I just know it.

Now Ivan is going for Axel and Kiefer.

"_Hello, children," _Ivan says in a scary voice.

"_Don't kill Kiefer, or Gilbo, or Lui!" _I hear Axel exclaim. _"Just…kill me, but leave my brothers alone!"_

"_So, there's more, da?" _says Ivan. Shit! He'll be coming for me and West next!

I hear Ivan start hitting Kiefer, who keeps calling for Mommy and Daddy, and Axel crying as he tries to get Ivan to leave Kiefer alone.

Kiefer's screams suddenly stop. Now it's just me, Axel and West left. Now I start to cry, while trying to keep West quiet.

Now Axel is running for his life. He runs downstairs. I hear Ivan's footsteps as the guy chases after my big brother. Then I hear the sounds of Axel screaming and pleading for his life as Ivan beats him, like he did with the rest of my family.

After endless minutes of silence, I now hear Ivan's footsteps as he walks up the stairs, dragging something—probably Axel's body—with him.

My breathing gets faster when I hear Ivan walk over and pick up whatever he had before and drag it toward my room. I shift to my right side and turn West to the same side, so that I can hide him as best I can.

"Giwbo," West whimpers as we both hear Ivan come into the room.

"Ssh, quiet, little bro," I whisper. I cover West's mouth so that nothing comes out.

I feel things being propped up on my bed. I manage to get a quick peek. I see my parents and big brothers. They're all dead, and they're all facing me. It's dark out, but I can tell they're dead from the way the moonlight's hitting their bodies.

I then get a good look at the digital alarm clock in my room. It says 4:30 A.M. I've been lying here since 10:00 last night. I manage to hold very still as Ivan walks around the room, looking for me and West.

I see what Ivan looks like: A big man with the same hair color as me. And, from what I see, he also has purple eyes. The guy's carrying a faucet pipe with blood on it: my _family's_ blood! He also wears a long, tan jacket, a pink scarf and brown boots.

Ivan then writes something on the wall with one of my family's blood. I can't make out what's on the wall right now, but I don't want to. I just want Ivan to go away and this to be a really bad dream brought on by the fever.

West pinches me. I mouth "Ouch!" I take this chance to peek out from underneath the comforter. Ivan's still there! This isn't a dream after all. Shit!

Just then, Ivan is standing over my bed. It's as if he knows I'm awake and is waiting for me to show myself and my brother. I see the writing on the wall.

It says: "I know you're awake."

I start crying loudly now. Ivan rips the comforter off me and West.

He smiles evilly, and I pick up West. I start running as fast as I can without dropping my brother.

I look back. Ivan is gaining on us. I open the back door and run, West still in my arms. I remembered to keep his bear with him.

* * *

West is crying as loud as me as I keep running for both our lives. Just then, I see a house.

I run up to the house and knock on the door. The knocks are fast.

Someone opens the door. In the doorway stand our neighbors, the Edelstein's.

"Gilbo, what is it?" asks Elizabeta.

"Some guy killed our family!" I exclaim. I'm still crying.

"It's alright," says Roderich. "We'll take care of you." He brings us both in.

We hear Ivan running past the now dark house, yelling for us to "show your fucking faces, you little shits!"

Roderich immediately calls the police, who ask me what Ivan looks like. I tell them. They leave, and I hope to God that Ivan's caught!

West and I are safe now…are we? I don't know.

* * *

West and I are now in the guest room of Roderich and Elizabeta's house. We both have to share the same bed, but that doesn't matter right now.

"Good night, baby brother," I say. West falls asleep like a rock, clinging to me as his teddy bear is squished in between us.

I'm about to go to sleep, but something keeps me awake: writing on the wall.

The writing…it says: "I know you're awake!" I start to cry, the tears sliding down my cheeks as I hug my little brother.

Elizabeta and Roderich run into the room.

"Gilbo, what's wrong?" Lizzie asks.

I point to the wall, and the words written there.

"Holy shit," Roderich and Elizabeta say. I can hear their hearts beat really loud and fast as they look at the wall.

Somebody help us!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Johan=Bavaria; Friedrich=Brandenburg; Dieter=Hesse; Axel=Holstein; Kiefer=Saxony.

Johan is 16; Friedrich is 15; Dieter is 13; Axel and Kiefer are both 12; Gilbert's 8; and, as said in the story, Ludwig's 2.

_**Vati**_= Dad

_**Mutti**_=Mom


End file.
